Saleh
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Dara (Grandmother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach in Chapter 12: [[Village of Silence] (Eirika) or Chapter 15: Scorched Sand (Ephraim) |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Saleh is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Profile He is the grandson of the Chief Elder of Caer Pelyn and an accomplished magic user. He is solemn and intellectual, but is quite generous and is a mentor to Ewan. He is Myrrh's escort and faithful servant, though both were separated and later reunited in Jehanna. Sometime prior to the events of the game, Saleh killed a friend of Gerik's during a job. Eventually, Saleh would save Gerik in an unknown incident. Gerik forgave him for the death of his friend, and the two became friends. Saleh first appears in Chapter 5, where he asks Eirika where Myrrh went. In Eirika's path, his pupil Ewan asks him to accompany Eirika's group to Caer Pelyn, which he accepts. When they arrive, monsters attack, and they defend the village from the assault. Saleh joins Eirika's group during the battle. In Ephraim's path, Saleh drops Ewan off at Taizel so that he could speak to Marisa about the guild's mix-up, before departing to Caer Pelyn. He then appears in Chapter 15 where he is seen with Eirika and Innes. Personality Saleh is an enigmatic, wise and spiritual man. He has a calm disposition, living in contemplation in the mountains. He mastered a meditation technique called "Valega", and can be seen medittating even in the battlefield. He doesn't have many material attachments and doesn't like to focus on himfself, sometimes missing the most subtle and mundane things. Saleh doesn't like to think on banal needs and take very seriously his duty of being personal protector of the great dragon Myrrh, to the point of being too strict and unnecesarily solemn around her. He is a very skilled mage, and is always prone to share his knowledgement with anyone who seeks it. As a teacher he is patient but can be also intimidating and stern. Saleh has a vast repertory of myths and legends of the past, but he has particular fascination for the legendary princess Nada Kuya and the dragon Morva. In Game Base Stats *9 in the Japanese version Growth Rates |50% |30% |25% |40% |40% |30% |35% |} Supports *Eirika *Gerik *Myrrh *Ewan Overall Saleh is very similar to Pent, in that he is a prepromoted Sage that joins in the midgame with impressive stats and weapon ranks that allow him to immediately contribute. His fantastic offensive bases of Magic, Speed, and Skill allow him to easily one round nearly any enemy from both the player and enemy phases with his anima magic, and he can keep this up for the entire game. In addition, his good con and base A rank in anima make him one of the best users of Excalibur, with which he breaks even on his speed but gains an incredible attack boost that even further increases his already fantastic offense. Saleh's C rank staffs and high Magic also makes him one of the best staff users, and the only other staff user that can achieve both a high staff rank while also gaining high magic as quickly as he can is Artur. Though Saleh has few problems, his most notable is his lackluster HP and Defense that makes him less durable than many other members of the roster. He has good Resistance that makes him nearly immune to magical attacks, and his good Luck and Speed will allow him to dodge some attacks, but players will want to be careful with his survivability. Overall, Saleh is one of the strongest characters in Eirika's route with his fantastic offense and staff utility, and a worthy late joiner in Ephraim's route, despite his slight problems with his Defense and HP. Even though Lute and Ewan can surpass him statistically, his ease of use and lack of required investment make him a very standout playable character. Endings ; Saleh, the Well of Wisdom (黙する知の湧水 Mokusuru chi no Yū-sui) : "Saleh returned to Caer Pelyn, where he remained a faithful servant of the Manakete. His days were not spent in isolation, though. Many of the friends he met during the War of the Stones came to visit his village." ; A Support with Eirika : "After the war, Eirika and Saleh returned to their respective homes. Eirika visited Caer Pelyn when she could. Eventually, she left Renais in the care of her brother and wed Saleh. Their daughter resembles the legendary Nada Kuya." ; A Support with Ewan : "Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more." ; A Support with Myrrh : "Myrrh returned to Darkling Woods, but at Saleh's request, she eventually moved to Caer Pelyn, In time, the townsfolk learned to treat her not as the Great Dragon but rather as a normal girl, and she was happy." Quotes Etymology Saleh means 'faithful' in Arabic. In Islamic history, there was a prophet known as Saleh (also spelled Salih or Soleh) who brought a camel out of a rock. The Book of Genesis lists 'Salah', a descendant of Shem, one of Noah's sons and a forefather of the Hebrew people (Genesis 10:24, 11:12-15). Gallery B11-039HN artwork.jpg File:B11-039HN.png|Saleh as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:GeriksMercenaries.png|Saleh in Gerik's mercenary band. File:Saleh-FE8.gif|Saleh's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:saleh sage magic.gif|Saleh's attacking animation es:Saleh Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters